The Assistant
by ru-chan10210
Summary: This is something I'm probably gunna stop writing later, but it's about a girl name Nana becoming an assistant at the Host Club. It takes place from her POV.


Chapter 1

Have you ever gotten lost on your first day of school? So lost that you just go wondering for hours and hours? Then have you met a strange group of people who just make you wanna crawl into a shell and die?

I was slowly wandering through the rich and vast hallways of Ouran Academy, wondering where it was I made a wrong turn. Maybe it all started when I got onto the plane to Japan from Hawaii with Sobo-Sakazima. Although my grandmother was a full-blooded American, she moved to Japan when she was 21 and had my mother, Lola Sakazima Caya, at 23. Strange enough, my grandmother and mother where visiting my Great Grandmother Jade, when my mother met my father, Jake Caya, and they instantly fell in love. Although Sobo-Sakazima disagreed completely, they married and had me a year later. At the time, my mother was 26.

That is my family history. Everyone in my family was born in Hawaii. Everyone, that is, except for my mother, the only foreigner. However, my mother is long gone. She died three years ago.

As I was walking, I came to an abandoned music room, Music Room #3. When I walked in, there was the Host Club.

"Welcome newcomer," they said in unison. I'm pretty sure I stared like a deer and headlights.

"I must've taken the wrong plane. I'll be heading back to Hawaii now." I turned to the door and began to walk away, when two twin boys with red hair blocked my way.

"There's no need to leave, princess," a boy behind me said. I glanced over my shoulder to find it was the blond one. He walked to me and took my hand, leading it to his lips.

Before he kissed it, I snatched it away and replied, "Sorry guy. I'm not interested in phony love." I regretted the words the moment they were uttered. The poor guy looked as if I had just stabbed him. "I'm so sorry!" I remarked. "I didn't mean to say that!"

His pained look instantly changed to a pervy looking smile. "So then you are interested?" he accused. With total caution this time, I replied, "Sorry, but no." He went back to pouting, this time in a corner.

"Please excuse him," one of the brunets said. This one looked more like a girl than a boy. In fact, I was almost positive they were a girl. "Tamaki is just a little _sensitive_."

"Not trying to be rude or anything," I began politely, "but are you a girl?" Everyone in the room froze in what looked like panic. Even the Tamaki guy jumped up to stare at me worriedly. "Tell me the truth and I won't tell anyone." I gave them my charming smile that got to the guys back at Naupaka High. They all melted in my very fingertips like butter. All but the girl looking one, that is.

"Fine, fine, fine!" the Tamaki guy shouted. "I admit! Haruhi is really a girl!" He looked as if he was like two seconds from tears. They all stared at me curiously.

"You little perverts," I said. They all gasped and gaped at me as I walked to Haruhi. "How could you just harbor a girl and then force her to dress as a boy to be a part of the Host Club?" I glared out at them. "From this point on, I am an assistant and supervisor."

"A supervisor?" Tamaki gasped. "What in this club needs supervising?"

"Your actions towards Haruhi!" I shouted. "You all have probably already been total perverts to her!"

The littlest one who looked as if he belonged in elementary school walked up. "Am I a pervert?" he asked in an innocent voice. I felt like I was gonna cry he was so cute!

"Now you've done it!" I said. "First you held a girl captive! Now an elementary schooler?" I was furious. But the little boy just simply giggled.

"I'm not in elementary school, silly! I'm a third year here at Ouran Academy!" My mind went blank. A third year? How? He was so small! I fell to my knees and absentmindedly cocked my head to the side.

"Um, are you okay?" Haruhi asked. I instantly shook off the confusion.

"No time for that! I want introductions!" I stood up like a commander.

The first to talk was the elementary school looking one. "I'm third year Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey! And this is third year Morinozuka Takashi, but you can call him Mori!" Honey gestured to a well-built boy with brown hair. He nodded his hello. I guessed he was shy.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru," the red-headed twin to the left said. "And I'm Hitachiin Kaoru," the one on the left finished. Then in unison, they added, "We're both first years in the same class as Haruhi."

"So you two are the true perverts," I teased, causing their knowledgeable smiles to turn downwards into a disappointed and confused frown.

"I'm second year René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine, founder and prince of the host club," the one Haruhi addressed as Tamaki.

Finally, the attractive boy with black hair and glasses said, "And I am second year Ootori Kyoya, vice president."

"Nice to meet you all," I replied. "My name is Nagisa Caya, called Nana for short. I am fourteen years old, going on fifteen; therefore I am a first year here. I moved to Japan with my grandmother from Hawaii. I am only here because I have been lost from the moment I first set foot into this school."

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru began snickering, so I glared their way. Their laughs almost instantly ceased. Then, Honey said, "Aren't people from Hawaii supposed to have_ really_ long hair?" I felt a twing of pain in my stomach.

"I used to," I replied, holding back tears.

"What happened to it?" Honey continued. Mori patted his head as a warning.

"No, it's okay," I continued. "I got cancer five years ago and had to have chemo therapy for three of them. This is the hair that grew back within the two years without it."

"So you're a cancer survivor?" Haruhi asked.

"N-not exactly. You see, I was diagnosed with four different types of cancer. Although one of them ceased, I still have three more. If they don't naturally clear up before next year, I'll have to go through chemo therapy for another three years."

They all nodded as if they understood. "Anyways," I said, "Would someone please show me the way to the office so I can be excused from missing classes?"

Everyone looked at Haruhi. "Fine, I will," she said. "Follow me, Nana." We walked out the door together and down the long and wide halls.


End file.
